Naruto of the Black Frost
by Ryainsin
Summary: a broken and bleeding naruto is saved by Hizashi and Hanabi which leads to Naruto not only gaining friends but also leads to clues about his past and his future. Naruto carries Haku's bloodline, Sakura and Sasuke bashing as well as brief Hinata bashing.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic be kind please (not that I care I'm just writing this for fun)

No I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

Enough of this lets get too the story.

Naruto of the black frost

It was a cold and rainy night in the village of Konohaguakure as one Hyuga Hizashi and his five year old daughter Hanabi made their way home. While his daughter naturally confident despite what had just happened led the way, Hizashi walked at a brisker pace and contemplated what had happened less than two weeks ago.

Flashback (don't worry you wont see them very often in this story)

The entire Hyuga clan was gathered together both branch and main to celebrate a very important day, As Hizashi walked forward to congradulate his Niece on her fifth birthday, he couldn't help but think on what else was going to happen today. Today his older brother Hiashi would brand his daughter Hanabi with the cage-bird seal even though it had only been two years since the branding of his oldest son Neji, during which some Kumo-Nin tried to kidnap three year old Hinata on the night after her third birthday. For some reason the branch guard found both the kidnapper and Hinata after said Kumo-nin slipped on ice that was for some reason covering the ground even though it was in the middle of summer. When Kumogakure heard of this they tried to reclaim their shinobi, but it was already too late and said Kumo-Nin had given away everything for the alleged kidnapping. To insure that there was no war declared for this violation of the treaty Kumogakure parted ways with several of their techniques and gave away a significant amount of money. While this made some members of the council happy especially the Uchias, it did little but cause heartache for the branch members of the Hyuga clan who where blamed for not protecting the main branch heir better.

"So, young Hinata-sama it's you're 5th birthday congratulation," Hizashi says in his usual voice when addressing members of the main branch and bows slightly to his niece who hides behind her father's leg with a slight smile and a small blush on her face.

"Thank you," Hiashi replies in his usual cold voice.

As hiashi turns around to lead us to the main dinning hall in which the celebration will continue he turns his face towards his younger brother and Nephew and says, "I'll take care of young Hanabi's sealing tonight after the festivities are over with." And with that continues on towards the house.

"Otousan," Neji begins, "I know this is wrong Neji my son, but there is little that can be done about it." Hizashi turns and stares at his son still so young, but has suffered so much because of the ways the Hyuga's lived. "this is the destiny of those born in the Hyuga clan there are elite and there are failures that is all," and with that Hizashi turns and heads toward where his brother went, Hanabi following confused with all this talk on sealing while Neji stands there bowling in his hatred and cursing destiny for placing him and his sister in this place.

Soon after the sealing Hanabi began wearing the bandages on her forehead the same as her father and elder brother even though she didn't know what the design meant for whenever she asked her brother or father they would get very upset for some reason and that brings us to today as father and daughter make their way home.

Flashback ends

While Hanabi runs ahead while her father lags behind just as she's about to yell at him to hurry it up she hears a soft moan of pain to her right. Turning around she sees something that chills her to the bone, there at the end of the alley is a boy with what looks likes blond hair but is so dirty it's impossible to tell. The boy is dressed in at one time where a black shirt and blue pants, but now those same clothes are so covered in mud and garbage that the real color is gone and all that remains is a putrid brown color, but that's not all the boy himself is covered in scars some of them still bleeding and what looks like multiple shards of glass stuck in his skin. Rushing towards the boy forgetting any idea about keeping her own clothes clean she checks to see if he is all right.

Hizashi looks up in time to see his youngest rush into the alley closest to them and follows hoping that she didn't see a stray cat or some kind of animal that might be infected with rabies. Instead he sees Hanabi crouching over the injured form of Kyuubi container Uzumaki Naruto who also happens to be the only son of Uzumaki Kushina a girl that was a member of his genin team along with Shibi Aburame and his sensei Sakumo Hatake. It was actually he that led Kushina up to alter on which she was married instead of her father who dead because of a plague, and their sensei dead having committed suicide later that year. Where the third Hokage Sarutobi privately married both Uzumaki Kushina last of the shinobi from the whirlpool country and Namekaze Minota who later became the fourth hokage. The reason that the marriage was kept a secret was to keep them safe from the enemies that Namekaze Minotas' made during the war. During the Kyuubi attack he had been there when the child was born and promised to protect the boy at all cost, and now as he stared at the injured form of the son of his best friend he made an oath that whoever caused this to a child would pay no matter who it was or how long it took.

"Well well well look what we have here if it isn't the little demon brat, thought you could get away did you hmmm," said a voice behind him. Turning around Hizashi come face to face with a large crowd of people most of them drunk out of their minds all carrying some kind of weapon be it sword, broom, or beer bottle. He was outnumber, unarmed, and so with a superior smirk that just spoke on how much better he was than everyone else on his face he waited for the first to charge. There was just one thing that he knew above all else was that he was going to enjoy this.

Naruto

For five year old Naruto the day had begun just like any other day, fix some instant ramen and eat it alone before cleaning up after he was done. One might ask why a five year old had to fix his own meals rather than his parents or guardians. Well ever since the orphanage kicked him out for causing trouble, but he was lucky that jii-chan got him this apartment. Now though he had to do everything himself like cooking and cleaning at least it was better than the orphanage in which he had to do others chores as well, and he didn't have to sleep in that dusty attic on that vermin infested bed with nothing but a dirty blanket to keep him warm.

With nothing better to do Naruto left for the park maybe today would be different and he would finally make some friends to play with then he wouldn't be so alone anymore, but as he got to the park all the parents suddenly picked up their children and left saying "there was no way in hell that I would let that monster anywhere near my precious baby." So, Naruto just sat on his favorite swing in the park by himself and once again tried to think on what he had done wrong, and the only thing that came to mind was when he mad the water do tricks such as hoping out of the lake and making shapes or freezing. Maybe that's why that guy giving that girl a piggy-back ride wouldn't give him one too when he was playing with the water that one night.

Later that day

After getting a quick supper at the nice ramen stand Naruto was hurry back to his apartment before it started to rain. "There he is. There's the demon," said a voice behind him. Turning around he say a bouch of angry people all smelling funny and all carrying sharp objects coming towards him, making a sharp turn away from his apartment Naruto began running as fast as he could all the while mud would splash on his clothes from the rain while the people behind him throw those sharp looking objects at him causing him to bleed. No, matter how fast he ran and how many times the people behind him would bump into objects like street lambs, they're catching up and it was only a matter of time. Just as they where about to get him and he was wishing with all his might that they would just stop all of them suddenly slipped and fell as if the ground was really slippery, but even with them not chasing him Naruto kept on running turning corner after corner getting hopelessly lost. Turning one last corner Naruto found himself in a dirty alleyway with nothing to do and no one to go to, Naruto just sat at the end of the alley and waited, maybe if he waited someone would come and help but that wasn't likely.

It wasn't till he heard a girl talking did he come to realize that he had fallen asleep in the alleyway, looking up Naruto found himself fact to face with a girl that had eyes like the moon. It was then that he heard the angry shouting coming from the front of the alley.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Authors info: so what do you thing for the beginning not to rushed I hope, I just wanted all the in between information out of the way like how Hizashi survives and the connections between certain characters.

Just so you know this fic will be NarutoXHanabi but you can vote on everything else like

Hyugas adopt Naruto after learning his place in stopping Hinatas kidnapping Yes/No

Neji paring tenten, FemaleHaku, Temari, Ino

Summoning for Naruto belongs to his clan Wolves, Foxes, bears, Owls

Medical knowledge for Naruto Yes/no

see ya later


	2. polls

Polls

Thank you, for all those that reviewed. As this is my first story I would like to show you the polls, and let you know that I'll have an update by next Friday until then please put in your votes on what has been mentioned so far and other things I've added.

Ryainsin

Medical knowledge-

Yes-4

No-

Adoption to Hyugas-

Yes-1

No- 1

Neji pairings-

Ino-1

Tenten-1

Femalehaku-1

Temari-

Summoning

Bears- 2

Foxes-2

Owls-

Wolves-

All-1

Weapon choice-

Raijin sword (Even though if you choose this it wont be available for some time)-

Wrist mounted duel blades (blood Rayne swords)-

No weapons (just have him use needles like Haku)-

thanks again


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

To begin with thank you to all those that choose to review on your ideas. Second sorry about the wait I had the evil test marathon in college seven consecutive test week after week all in a row.

Slowly surrounding him were over twenty enraged villagers most of them carrying weapons of some sort, as well as being well passed drunk. "Well lookie here it's that murdering demon." One of them slurred almost falling over himself as he walked closer to a curled up Naruto, never noticing the two Hyugas watching one enraged over seeing the treatment of his former team mates child, the other wondering if this was what her elder brother meant by fated hatred.

"Nooo, I didn't I never hurt anyone," Naruto screamed never noticing the water on his face, underneath his feet freeze, or the still falling rain turn to snow. This two went unnoticed by all but a few being; the two Hyugas watching in shook, but unknown to them a second pair of Hyuga eyes where watching with growing bloodlust. These eyes belonged to one Hyuga Yasou second in command of "Root" and member of the main branch of Hyuga clan.

Then the beating started for Naruto it was as if they all charged in at once and pain exploded like a bomb of fire in his head. Punches and kicks rained down on his body as sake bottles speared at him and cutting him often. _What did I do? I've never hurt anyone before, so why do they hate me? Why do they hurt me? I just want it to end._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the mind of one Hizashi Hyuga something snapped, he didn't think of himself, or what would happen to him if he didn't get in by the time the branch member curfew went up. All he could thing of was saving the poor child in the way he couldn't save his best friend or his team mate from dying. Hizahi charged into the mob attacking anyone who got in his way of saving Naruto, leaving many unconscious and many more paralyzed. He cleared a path to Naruto who from what his Byaakugan could tell him was barley alive from all the abuse he had taken.

"Hanabi you help Naruto, I'll take care of these fools," Hizashi ordered pleased to see even though she was young Hanabi was still old enough to have activated her byaakugan and was using it to hit points that would force his lungs to work at the same time was putting air into his lungs via c.p.r.

"And just how do you plan to do that Hizashi-kun," said a distinctive cold voice turning he locked eyes with eyes similar to his own but completely different as well. "Yasou," Hizashi said anger and rage practically steaming off his voice as he stared at the one responsible for making him a slave to the Hyuga family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the same time Hanabi was suffering from her own problems namely helping this poor boy, she quickly went about pressing the point's on his body that would help him heal then gathering her courage and forcing down her embarrassment she helped him to breathe regularly. As she did this she looked at the boy covered in mud and bruises his clothes looked as though they where pulled from the garbage then worn day after day.

The boys breathing had returned but he still had no open his eyes, she had done all she could but the boy was still grievously injured and there was little she could do. On the outside she was just crying softly but in her mind though her thoughts went like this; _Why does he dress this way? Doesn't he have a mother, father, or someone to look out for him, Does he have anyone at all? _As she brushed the mud covered gold hair out of his eyes and hoping beyond hope that he would wake up, she made a silent promise in her mind to always be a friend to the boy's whose head was resting in her lap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was in front of a large stair case moving upward toward a warm feeling as if he was in a mother's embrace or something of that nature. For whatever reason even though he kept going up the staircase somewhere he heard the roar of some titanic beast roaring in rage at something, but that all paled to the warm feeling he was approaching.

At the top all he saw was white and the warm feeling before had enveloped him, it was then that he felt the soft arms of a women raping around him from behind and a soft voice spoke. "Naru-chan, I'm so sorry for not being there for you when you needed me."

All his life Naruto had wanted to hear those words the words of a mother comforting their child. "Kass-chan," Naruto breathed out afraid that if he said it any louder that his mother would disappear as quickly as she had come.

"That's right Naru-chan how I wish I had been there for you to care for you, but I can't and it's time for you to leave this place." She said as the arms behind him tightened as if afraid then turned him around. For the first and last time in his life Naruto saw his mother. Kushina had bright red hair and warm brown eyes that at the moment betrayed her own sadness, for Naruto just see her expression trough out all ideas of abandonment that had existed in his mind since the first time he asked old-man hokage said that he didn't know who his parents where.

"Mother," Naruto cried as he threw himself into arms hugging her for all she was worth as five years of emotional baggage flowed out of him through the tears that trekked down his cheeks. Slowly pushing Naruto away, "you need to leave this place Naruto, now is not your time." (Cliché I know but what you expect I just finished listening to my brothers argue for 5 straight hours due to thanksgiving get together without a break.) Slowly Naruto felt himself drifting away from the warmth here and into another kind of warmth.

"Be Happy," he heard before he found himself in the same ally he lost conscious in the only difference was that this time he was laying in some girls lap being cradled gently. Turning his head Naruto found himself luck gazes with one Hyuga Hanabi who had turned slightly red from having the boy in her lap suddenly wake up and look at her. Before anything else can be said between them they were interrupted by the cry of pain from Hanabis father who was on the ground clutching his head, as the mob that was attacking Naruto began to do the same to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For Hizashi the fight had gotten worse with the arrival of Yasuo who had simple activated the cage bird seal allowing the mob to take out their aggression on the one who prevented them from their justified revenge, but it got worse with Yasuo's next words.

"Oh, what's the matter Hizashi-kun don't you want to play some more," Yasuo asked in an overly sweet tone that gave little away from the man who had had all branch members sleep with him once they where over 15. "Well if that's the way you are going to be then maybe we can convince your daughter to play with us I might even join in," he said as he lick his 67 year old lips. (I feel so sick after writing that must bathe in acids)

Even with all the rage he felt there was little Hizashi could do for himself let alone his daughter, but before he could reply another voice yelled out "No you will not hurt them." Both Hizashi and Yasuo turned to see Naruto on his feet staring at him with cold blue eyes, and though neither would ever admit it Hizashi because of pride and Yasuo because this is the last night anyone would ever see him alive again.

"Oh and what do you plan to do about it demon," Yasuo said as he walked over to stand right in front of Naruto enjoying the cheers that the demon was about to die and praising his courage and their own for taking care of what the Yodamine had wanted them to do all along. The cheering was so loud and his arrogance was so great that he almost missed.

"If you don't stop." Naruto said looking down, "_**I'll Kill You**_." his face flashed up and his eyes lucked with Yasuo, eyes that at one time where cold blue where now a blood red bordering on black with a vertical slit for a pupil as well as a voice as old as time with a rage for life itself.

With that Naruto charged Yasuo unconsciously tapping into his bloodline and his chakra making a blade of chakra form around his hand, so cold that it froze the air as he passed making a sound like glass breaking. Yasuo was so stunned he didn't move until the blade hit his skin and by then it was too late the water in his body froze at that second causing his skin to turn black and break apart, and in that second though no one would guess it this moment marked the birth of the shinobi that would soon be called all over the countries as Konoha no **kuro kanki. This moment marked the birth of the black frost.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**thanks for all those who read my story, and now for what I would like to point out first with regards to Hanabi being Hizashi's daughter and not Hisashi like in the anime/manga the reason for this is for one I feel like it. The second is that if Hinata wasn't so weak Hanabi would have been put in the branch family anyone I'm just correcting this by placing her there in the start. The second thing I will point out regards to summons I have decided that having all is just too much over kill so it's gone. **

**Thanks for all your reviews and see you soon**

Ryainsin

Medical knowledge-

Yes-18

No-3

Adoption to Hyugas-

Yes-14

No- 4

Neji-

Ino-4

Tenten-11

Femalehaku-3

Temari-

Summoning

Bears- 2

Foxes-7

Owls-1

Wolves-7

Weapon choice-

Raijin sword-7

Wrist mounted duel blades (blood Rayne swords from the game not the movie)-6

No weapons (just have him use needles like Haku) – 2


End file.
